


Prequel to Return of Ice - Return of Fire

by Kazouha



Series: Return of Ice - Return of Fire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lyanna Stark Lives, Prequel, Rhaegar Lives, Robert's Rebellion, Strangers to Lovers, Tourney at Harrenhal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazouha/pseuds/Kazouha
Summary: This work is a prequel to my fic "Return of Ice - Return of Fire" and deals with the events at the Tourney of Harrenhal and Robert's Rebellion and how both Rhaegar and Lyanna have survived the war.This prequel is obviously AU and explains the past in more detail than "Return of Ice - Return of Fire". It can be read independently from the main fic.Accompany the Stark siblings as they travel to the Tourney at Harrenhal, the greatest tourney in the world and the catalyst of many following events. Lyanna Stark is betrothed to Robert Baratheon, a man she hates more than anyone else. How will she escape that marriage and is love even meant to be a part of Lyanna's life?





	1. Rickard I

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my prequel to "Return of Ice - Return of Fire". RoIRoF starts around the time Robert Baratheon travels to Winterfell to ask Ned Stark to become his hand. The prequel will tell the story of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, how they met, how they ended up starting a war and how they survived that war. Most things happening in this fic are mentioned in RoIRoF, but I felt like writing about it anyways in much more detail. This prequel will probably explain some of the character's motives that are important for their decisions in the future. There hopefully shouldn't be any spoilers for future chapters of RoIRoF. Please enjoy the story.
> 
> The chapters of this work are a lot shorter than the ones of RoIRoF. I'm sorry for this, but they will mostly be around 1000-1500 words.

** RICKARD **

The raven came unexpected. When Maester Walys brought the letter to Lord Rickard Stark the Lord of Winterfell he was surprised. It came from Lord Walter Whent of Harrenhal, a southron lord from the riverlands. He invited all Great Houses of Westeros to a tourney in honor to his maiden daughter’s nameday.

   “I didn’t know that Lord Whent is wealthy enough to pay for such a large event. It is unusual,” Rickard said to his advisor.

   “A tourney of that size for his daughter. Aye, my lord, it is unusual. Do you plan to go?”

   “Should I go? Brandon is old enough to ride in the jousts and we could combine the travel with a visit to Riverrun. The Tullys want to discuss the marriage.”

   “My lord, you can also take the Lady Lyanna with you. It is to be expected that the young lord of Storm’s End is there, too. Maybe she gets more in line when she meets him and gets to know him there.”

   “That sounds like a good idea. Thank you for your advice, Maester Walys. I will inform the children at dinner. You can leave now.”

   Maester Walys bowed and left the solar. Something was going on in the realm. Rickard frowned and put the piece of paper on his desk. It was already dark outside when he finally finished his work and walked down to the Great Hall for supper. His three children were already seated and waiting. He sat down, and they began to eat.

   “In a few weeks we will all go to the riverlands. Lord Whent has invited us to a tourney at Harrenhal,” he announced, and Brandon smiled.

   “I heard many Houses were invited. The merchants bring a lot of gossip from the south. Time to show those southrons what we are made of.”

   “What gossip bring the merchants?” Lyanna asked.

   “Lord Whent is not wealthy enough for something like this. They say the tourney is sponsored by the crown prince and that it was his request all major Houses were invited.”

   “What benefit would the prince have from it?” Benjen asked.

   “That is the question, little brother. Do you know what is going on in the south, father?” Rickard looked over to his oldest son.

   “Gossip is gossip. You never know what is true and what not. I plan on letting you attend the tourney and I will allow all of you to go. Eddard will come with Lord Arryn and Robert Baratheon. It is time to meet your betrothed, Lyanna.”

   Lyanna coughed but said nothing. Rickard was still angry with her for rebelling against him. She should be honored that a high lord like Robert Baratheon wanted to marry her. Of all the important southron lords, he was the only one who wasn’t married yet. A perfect match.

   “I am already looking forward to unhorse those noble southrons in the joust. When Catelyn is not there, maybe I will crown you queen of love and beauty, little sister!”

   “You have to win to do that, stupid! I bet the knights from the Kingsguard will participate too and you will never unhorse Ser Arthur Dayne or Ser Barristan Selmy. They are leagues above you!” Lyanna laughed. “Too bad that women are not allowed in the joust. Otherwise I would give that flower crown to you! Imagine all the lords’ and ladies’ faces when a man is crowned queen of love and beauty.”

   “Good thing we will never get to see this. And by the way you are not skilled enough.”

   Rickard relaxed in his chair. It was always quite amusing to listen to those two, their _wolf blood_ in action. Brandon and Lyanna were different from their siblings, both strong in will and hard to control.

   “I am still better than you and not only when it comes to riding!” She laughed again and excused herself from dinner to go to sleep early. Benjen followed her.

   “Not everything the merchants bring from the south is gossip, father! I heard them talking about a war!”

   “That is nonsense, Brandon. Most of the Seven Kingdoms are at peace with each other. There is no reason for war. You should not believe everything the merchants tell you.”

   “They talk about another Dance of the Dragons.” Brandon added.

   “Possible but unlikely to happen. The Targaryen dynasty is weaker than ever. A war amongst themselves would be the end of their House. You think the crown prince will plot against his father. Keep in mind that the Mad King has two sons and Prince Rhaegar has no heir yet. There will be no war!” Rickard emptied his cup of wine. “Make me proud in the tourney, Brandon. You will travel to Riverrun afterwards and meet me there. Then you can tell your Catelyn how well you did in the joust.” Brandon nodded.

   “Who takes care of Lyanna and Benjen when you are not coming with us? You know they only cause trouble.”

   “You cause the same amount of trouble, boy! I am sure you will find a way to keep your sister in line. Hopefully, she will spend most of her time with the Baratheon lad.”

   “I doubt that!” Brandon chuckled and ate his last piece of bread.

   “Me, too. Just take good care of your siblings, Brandon!” Rickard knew it was the right thing to send his children off to the tourney, but something coiled inside his stomach. A feeling of something bad happening. “Maybe we will find a wife for your brother as well. Keep your eyes open for a good match.”

   Back in his solar Rickard called for Maester Walys again. His son’s words would not leave him alone. _They talk about another Dance of the Dragons_ , it sounded in the back of his mind. It was unlikely to happen, but everyone knew about the king’s state of mind. A madman was unpredictable in his actions.

   “You have summoned me, my lord?” Maester Walys interrupted his thoughts.

   “Aye, Maester. Please, have a seat. As you suggested I will send my children to the tourney,” Rickard started.

   “You will not go yourself?”

   “No, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I trust Brandon can handle whatever is connected to that strange tourney. He will be Lord of Winterfell after me. He has to learn how to deal with the other lords.”

   “A wise decision, my lord. But there is something troubling you.” It wasn’t a question.

   “Aye. I cannot let go of something Brandon told me at supper. I do not believe it true, but I want to hear your opinion. As a maester of the citadel you probably know better than me.”

   “Of cause. What can I help you with, my lord?”

   “Brandon mentioned the merchants are talking about war, another Dance of the Dragons.”

   “Aye, I heard that myself. Please forgive me for not telling you, but I know of your nonexistent interest in gossip and rumors. In the end for us here in the north it does not matter who sits on the Iron Throne. The rumors say the king is trying to make his younger son the heir to the crown. He mistrusts the crown prince and accused him of gathering the courtiers and high lords behind his back to overthrow his father. The only thing I know for sure is that the court is divided and that Prince Rhaegar and his supporters currently reside on Dragonstone. He has not been seen in the capital since the birth of his daughter. This is all I know about the matter. In my personal opinion I believe the prince would not try a move against his father without the support of the Great Houses. He is said to be calculated and careful.”

   “Let’s hope you are right, my friend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comments and subscribe.


	2. Brandon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks arrive at Harrenhal.

** BRANDON **

One month had passed since Lord Rickard Stark had informed his children about the impending tourney at Harrenhal in the riverlands. Now it was finally time to go. Brandon watched as the last things for their journey south were packed on wagons. His siblings’ horses were ready in the courtyard. Lyanna was the last to arrive. She wore her normal riding clothes.

   “Father wanted you to travel in the wheelhouse, sweet sister,” Brandon scolded her, laughing. “Please tell me you have some dresses in that strongbox of yours. Otherwise, the southron people will think we are savages.”

   She gave him an angry glare while mounting her horse. “I don’t care what people think of me brother! You know who I am, and you know that I’m not like the other girls. It’s time for Robert to see that as well.”

   “Please try not to offend your betrothed. Father will not only be angry with you, but also with me. I am done discussing it with you. It is our duty towards the family to marry for political reasons. I will marry Catelyn Tully and you will marry Robert Baratheon. I am as unhappy about it as you, but we cannot change it. You will start to love him over time.”

   She snorted and led her horse towards the southern gate. Benjen followed her and the whole procession after them. There were only three wagons with them, so it would not take them too long to get to the riverlands. Without fresh snow, probably a fortnight. He spurred his horse and followed his two siblings. They would meet Ned and Lord Arryn’s entourage at Lord Harroway’s Town.

   To his surprise, they arrived before Ned and Robert. Brandon managed to get his sister into a dress instead of her leather breeches and she looked at least presentable.

   “You have my thanks, sweet sister for wearing that dress. It suits you.” It really did. The dress was made of light grey wool, the same color as her eyes, the sleeves and the neckline trimmed with white fur.

   “I do this because I want to impress Ned. I have not seen him in months and he should see that I am not a little girl anymore! Where do we meet them?”

   “They will join us here at the inn. The Inn at the Crossroads is quite well known. They will find us easily. Are you hungry?”

   She shook her head. “No, but I believe Benjen is. Can we go inside?” She grabbed her little brother’s hand and together the three of them entered the inn. To Brandon’s regret they were not staying here for the day was still young and his brother’s retinue was expected anytime. Too bad. The servant girl was really pretty.

   They had just started eating their honeyed chicken when Ned burst in. Strange, it was not his little brother’s way to get attendance like this. He was quiet and timid, the one to silently slip in a room and not burst open the door. He was followed by a bigger lad with dark hair and a large war hammer on his back. Robert Baratheon. He gave Ned a punch to the shoulder and laughed. While Lyanna made attempts to flee the room Brandon held her hand and winked the newcomers over.

   “You look good, little brother,” he greeted Ned and nodded towards Robert. “So, you must be the Lord of Storm’s End, Robert Baratheon. I am Brandon Stark, heir to Winterfell, this is my little brother Benjen and your bride-to-be my sister Lyanna.” He let go of her hand and she stood up to curtsy before him.

   “It is a pleasure meeting you!” she whispered and smiled slightly. Yet the way she looked at him was one of disgust. He sighed. That would not be easy to handle.

   “We have just started eating. Are the two of you hungry?” Brandon asked politely. Both denied and sat down. “When we are finished, we can cross the Trident and make our way to Harrenhal.”

   “People say the castle is haunted!” Benjen said.

   “It is not haunted,” Ned assured him. “People say that because half of the castle is a ruin. Its towers were burned during the War of Conquest. Harrenhal looks scary because the stone towers were melted with dragonfire. You will see when we have crossed the Trident. The castle is the largest in the Seven Kingdoms. It is easy to spot from the other side of the river.” Benjen’s eyes were shining upon his brother’s description.

   “Old Nan said the towers were melted by the same dragonfire that later forged the Iron Throne. The fire of Balerion the Black Dread, the dragon of Aegon the Conqueror,” Benjen said.

   It didn’t take them long to finish the chicken and around midday they had crossed the Trident. As Ned had said one could easily see Harrenhal on the horizon. It was a large building even compared to Winterfell. The molten towers looked like giant candles made of stone. Lyanna was the first to spur her horse into a slow canter. When Brandon joined her, they raced until they reached the woods surrounding the castle. Of cause his sister won. She was one of the best riders Brandon had ever seen. He would miss her when she was going to live with Robert in the south. Some kind of sadness overcame him thinking of Lyanna living at Storm’s End. She would wither away like the blue winter roses she loved so much.

   “Are you okay? Brandon?” He turned his head left. Lyanna had stopped her mare and gave him a worried look. He shook his head.

   “Aye, why do you ask?”

   “You looked depressed. Is Lady Catelyn coming to the tourney? I want to meet her!”

   “Father said, Lord Tully will stay at Riverrun, but we are going to visit them after the tourney.”

   It took some time until the others and the wagons reached them again and together they made their way to the gates of the castle. A servant greeted them there.

   “Lord Whent welcomes you to his tourney and hopes you will like it. Can you give me your name, m’lord? Then I can tell you where your campsite can be raised.”

   “Brandon Stark and siblings. My father excuses himself. He had other business to attend to.” The servant nodded and grabbed another servant, a young boy, by the arm.

   “Please show Lord Stark and his family to their campsite. Do you all belong to the Stark household?”

   Robert and Lord Arryn introduced themselves and were led away by a servant boy. Brandon, Ned, Lyanna and Benjen followed theirs through the eastern gate. Their campsite was near the God’s Eye and close to the castle wall surrounding Harrenhal. While the servants started building up the tents, Brandon looked around.

   “How thoughtful of Lord Whent to put us close to the godswood. We do not have to cross half the camp to reach it. Makes it easier to go to the heart tree for prayer.”

   “I have heard the weirwood tree in the godswood of Harrenhal looks horrible. It has a visage full of hatred, with a twisted mouth and flaring eyes. I would rather not go to that tree to pray,” Lyanna complained. “But I want to see it. Anyone else to come with me? Bran? Ned?”

   “Not now, sweet sister. I will go back to the castle and take a look who else is here for the tourney. You can come with me if you are bored.” She nodded, and he took her arm. Together they wandered around camp and inspected the banners at each campsite. Most of them were smaller houses from the riverlands and the crownlands. In the distance he could spot the golden rose of House Tyrell. Inside the castle the banners of the Great Houses present at the tourney hang down the castle walls. The biggest in the middle was a three-headed red dragon on a black field, the sigil of House Targaryen. Next to it the banner of House Whent, nine bats on a yellow field, the falcon of House Arryn, sun and spear of House Martell, the Tyrell rose and the direwolf of House Stark.

   “The lion banner of House Lannister is missing,” Lyanna noted.

   “There is bad blood between the king and his former hand Lord Tywin Lannister. It appears the king has refused to marry his son to Cersei Lannister, Tywin’s daughter. And his heir was appointed to the Kingsguard.”

   “I thought it is an honor to serve the king.”

   “Yes, for lesser houses. It was a great insult towards Lord Tywin. Ser Jaime was his heir and know Casterly Rock goes to his younger son Tyrion.”

   “And?”

   “He is a dwarf!” After that Lyanna remained silent. Brandon spotted some knights who he wanted to show his sister. “Look. Over there are three of the knights of the Kingsguard. Seems you were right when you said who of them would ride in the jousts. From left to right there are Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne. The other three remained in King’s Landing to protect the king.”

   A horn signaled the arrival of a larger entourage. The people in the courtyard made way for the riders. Brandon’s eyes widened.

   “Seems they are here as well!” Lyanna was right. Leading the entourage was the White Bull Ser Gerold Hightower, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Behind him where Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Jaime Lannister. Ser Jaime was already wearing the Kingsguard amour, but without the white cloak. He hadn’t said his vows before the king yet.

   “Prince Lewyn Martell, the princess’ uncle is not here. So not all of them are present, but sister we are lucky. We will be able to see the king.”


End file.
